The Girl with the Voice
by rockyb12110
Summary: The gang is back for another summer. Shane passes on the tradition to Nate. He hears an amazing girl sing and searches "the girl with the voice'. At the same time however, he's in love with his best friend Caitlyn, who is dating someone currently. The big question is WHO IS THE GIRL WITH THE VOICE? Smitchie, Javannah JasonxOC CaitlynxMoose CxOC eventually to Naitlyn.


The Girl with the Voice.. Again

_Chapter: 1 (Nate P.O.V.)_

We are back at Camp Rock for another summer. Amazing right? This time Shane and Mitchie are together, Jason and Savannah are together, and unfortunately my best friend, who I am hopeless in love with, has a boyfriend named Moose. I envied him, he didn't deserve Caitlyn, but then again what's not to love about him? Moose is an amazing dancer, pretty good-looking and awesome. Although, one bad thing about him is he's known as the bad boy and player, he is worse than Shane actually. Caitlyn can't see it but I can and I swear I will kill him if he hurts my Caity. Well, She's not actually mine but still.

**(Mitchie P.O.V.) **

I know that for a fact that Caitlyn and Nate are in love with each other and a perfect match in heaven. But neither wants to admit it for it might "ruin" their friendship either that or scared of rejection. Shane told me they've been best friends since they were 10 or 11, when they were Junior Rockers during the first time they came here. So, Caitlyn is "dating" Moose. Yes, air quotes around that because whenever she's around him, she doesn't look like she really loves him, there's no chemistry. However, around Nate, that's a different story, there's so much love and chemistry, like I said so perfect together. Honestly Moose looks almost just like Nate, that bushy hair, few facial features, and almost the same height. (Moose is taller by 5 inches) Moose's personality is a whole opposite though, he's a player. I believe that she's only dating Moose because she doesn't have the guts to ask Nate out.

**4 weeks later (After beginning of camp)**

**(Nate P.O.V.)**

I had enough of it, Mitchie and Shane and Jason and Savannah were all making out in our room, one day. I grabbed my guitar and decided to head down to my favorite spot by lake when I stopped and heard a amazing girl singing and playing guitar,

_"This is my world, Four walls and a view,_

_I stare at the ceiling chasing these feelings, _

_Around in my head, I'm so confused_

_Constantly wishing for what I've been _

_Missing in my life I learn to be_

_Strong, when the walls are crumbling_

_All around my heart."_

When she finished, I was in awe, she was amazing! But just as I was about to praise her, she was gone and I didn't even know who she was. Damn it, Shane. I ran to the cabin as fast as I can. They were all still making out, I roll my eyes. Savannah and Jason pulled away looking curious at my franticness . I put down my guitar and then pulled Mitchie and Shane apart, I gave him a glare and punch him hard in the shoulder.

"What the hell?" He asks.

"I hate you! You passed on that damned tradition!" All four looked at me quizzically. Shane motioned for me to continued. " I was going to my spot to play around because all of you were sucking each other's faces." I eyed everyone in the room.

"Hey not my fault you don't have a girlfriend." Shane said putting his hands up in the air.

"SHANE! DON'T BE RUDE!" Mitchie said and glared at him. Then punched him in the arm, hard.

'IS IT PUNCH SHANE DAY OR SOMETHING?" He yelled. We all rolled our eyes.

"Anywayyyy, I heard this amazing girl sang, but she was gone before I got a chance to see who it was." I glared at Shane and Mitchie. I sat down on the edge of the bed Jason and Sav were laying on.

"Well do you know how it went at least?" Savannah asked. I nodded and grabbed my guitar out.

_"This is my world, Four walls and a view,_

_I stare at the ceiling chasing these feelings, _

_Around in my head, I'm so confused_

_Constantly wishing for what I've been _

_Missing in my life I learn to be_

_Strong, when the walls are crumbling_

_All around my heart."_

"That sounds so familiar." Mitchie said while Savannah nodded. I shrug.

"Does that mean you're going to search for the girl with the voice?' Jason asked.

"Duh." They all rolled their eyes.

"Good luck with that. Now bye!" Shane said pushing me out of **OUR** cabin. I sigh. I walked around Camp Rock, until I caught Caitlyn and Moose making out in mess hall. I held my hand down. Oh how I really wish that, that was me, but that would be selfish to Caitlyn who might have found the one.I just simply looked forward to finding my girl with the voice. My thoughts have been interuppted with Connie.

"They don't love each other. She loves you Nate even I can see it.'

"Connie, I wish she does but she doesn't. Moose is an amazing person and I just hope he doesn't break her heart. But for all we know he could be the one." I say not taking off my eyes off of Caitlyn and Moose.

"Nate." She grabs my shoulder and makes me face her."I'm never wrong, but listen to me, follow your heart. If you love her, tell her. If you think that he's the one for her, then you're giving up on yourself. Remember my daughter and her are best friends and she lives with us." Connie winks and returns to washing the dishes.

**(What do you think? The song she sings is "Lost and Found' by Alyson Stoner. I like it, I think it's pretty good. Please R/R! Oh and if you like Naitlyn, check out my story called "Oops" or if you like suspense, check out my story "What happened to you?")**


End file.
